Malditas papas
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia sabía que tenía que decir algo antes de que su mejor amigo comenzara a hacer preguntas incomodas, por lo cual dijo la única cosa coherente y no sexual que se le vino a la mente.


_**Darn Popatoes**_

 _ **Escrito por jmandina**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Como no he subido nada en estos últimos días, decidí traducir este pequeño One-Shot, que la verdad espero disfruten todos ustedes.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes y la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de llevar a cabo su traducción.**_

* * *

 _ **Malditas Papas**_

La espalda de Raven choco contra la encimera de la cocina con tanta fuerza que hizo que este temblara ligeramente. Ella trato de alejarse de los labios de su amante verde para protestar ante lo ocurrido, pero le fue imposible cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, para después cargarla y ponerla suavemente encima de la barra sin mucha dificultad.

—No hables— gruño él ganándose un pequeño gemido proveniente de la empática.

Con una sonrisa dirigió su boca a su cuello expuesto el cual comenzó a saborear. Su espalda se arqueo ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y lo jalaba para que estuviera más cerca. El puro calor que provenía de su cuerpo era sumamente estimulante. Se encontraba intoxicada por su toque, por el placer y ahora que ella admitió que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él, ya no había marcha atrás. Ella era suya y solo suya.

Sus encuentros sexuales se volvieron más frecuentes a medida que su relación se volvía más estrecha. Aunque aún mantenían su relación en secreto, al mutante le resultaba casi imposible mantener sus manos lejos de ella, como en estos momentos que ella solo quería prepararse un sándwich, él tan solo vino y la atrapo por sorpresa. Era algo peligroso ya que en cualquier momento podrían atraparlos con las manos en la masa, pero ella no podía negarse ya que en serio disfrutaba cada segundo de estos encuentros.

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse bajo su camisa, disfrutando la sensación de su piel de terciopelo. Mientras que sus dedos se dirigieron hacia su pecho y sintiendo sus pezones erectos, siendo esto lo que llamo completamente su atención. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con ellos, pellizcándolo y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, Raven simplemente no pudo evitar gemir por la sensación.

—Dios, Rae. Tus pezones están duros— susurro él en su oído, haciendo que el corazón de la hechicera latiera más rápido contra su caja torácica— Solamente puedo imaginarme todo lo que podría hacer con ellos.

Y antes de que la empática pudiera abrir la boca para formular siquiera una respuesta, sintió como su pelvis presionaba fuertemente contra la de ella que no pudo evitar gritar fuertemente por el placer que su amante secreto le estaba proporcionando.

Una pequeña risita escapo de los labios de Chico Bestia. Él realmente adoraba cuando Raven gemía y gritaba de esa manera. Ella hacia que sus sentidos animales se volvieran locos y cuando esto ocurría, nacía una nueva bestia.

Desgraciadamente antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera seguir adelante y posiblemente tener una calurosa sesión de sexo en la cocina, las puertas de la sala común se abrieron lo que obligo a ambos amantes a separarse rápidamente. La nariz sensible de Chico Bestia capto el olor a grasa y aceite de motor, mentalmente el mutante maldijo a la persona que acababa de entrar, pues él siempre tenía la costumbre de arruinar estos momentos especiales con su novia.

Decir que Cyborg sospechaba acerca de su relación seria quedarse corto, pues ambos sabían que de entre sus compañeros de equipo, él siempre sospecho que había algo entre ellos dos. Le tomo a Raven mucho trabajo para mantener la calma, sin embargo fue capaz de mantener su póker face. En cuanto al mutante, Chico Bestia sabía que tenía que decir algo antes de que su mejor amigo comenzara a hacer preguntas incomodas, por lo cual dijo la única cosa coherente y no sexual que se le vino a la mente.

—…y es por esa razón que las malditas papas dominaran el mundo.

Y a Raven le costó aún más trabajo no comenzar a estrangular a su novio.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Así que ya lo saben chicos, las malditas papas se revelaran y nos dominaran algún día, así que tengan listo aceite y peladores para la guerra.

No se olviden de comentar y realmente espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia.


End file.
